Slender: Entre las sombras
by Valquiria Oswin
Summary: Sarah Jane conoció a Slender con 12 años tras un horrible accidente. Han pasado 11 años pero él nunca olvida a sus víctimas...
1. Chapter 1: Un viejo recuerdo

¡Muy buenas a todos! Aquí tenéis el Fan Fiction de Slender, como prometí. No me pertenece el personaje de Slender, sino a Internet, creo.  
AVISO: La letra negrita representa el recuerdo.

* * *

Durante la infancia, siempre han existido miedos irracionales, como la oscuridad, monstruos... Miles de pesadillas de monstruos en bosques oscuros que atrapaban a niños. ¿Y si son ciertos? ¿Y si hay algo fuera que desconocemos? Sólo hay una persona que supo la verdad. Esta persona es Sarah Jane y esta es la historia de Slender.

Todo ocurrió un día que comenzó como cualquiera salvo por un hecho que cambió la vida de Sarah Jane completamente cuando ella tenía 12 años...

* * *

_**La familia de Sarah Jane viajaba en coche para regresar de una excursión. Se divertían mucho mientras contaban chistes, cantaban canciones y tenían discusiones ridículas. Los padres de ella eran muy divertidos y alegres, pero sabían comportarse a la hora de la verdad.**_

_**Iban por la carretera que daba al pueblo. La carretera estaba llena de curvas y era muy irregular. A la derecha, se veía una playa justo al lado de un desfiladero, y a la izquierda, un gran bosque con muchos arboles y matorrales que no dejaban entrar casi nada de luz del sol.**_

_**De repente y sin previo aviso, su padre se puso pálido y con cara seria.**_

_**-Tom, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Amy, la madre de Sarah Jane, preocupada.**_

_**-Amy... Los frenos no funcionan...- Dijo él con un susurró.**_

_**Sarah Jane lo escuchó pero no dijo nada. Sabía que él estaba susurrando para que ella no se enterara. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy asustada, en cualquier momento el coche tendrá un accidente.**_

_**Amy se giró rápidamente a Sarah Jane, al ver que se acercaban a un gran muro.**_

_**-Salta del coche, cariño.**_

_**-¿Mamá? ¿Qué dices?**_

_**-Sarah Jane Baker, te ordenó que saltes del coche.- Interrumpió Amy mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.**_

_**-¿Mamá, qué vais a hacer vosotros?**_

_**-Cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.- En ese instante, ella abrió la puerta y empujó a Sarah Jane fuera del coche.**_

_**Ella rodó y sentía que su ropa y su piel se quemaban por el roce con el asfalto de la carretera. Al acabar, se levantó y sintió un dolor agudo en sus costillas. A lo lejos, ella vio algo que la horrorizó: el coche chocó contra el muro y explotó.Ella no lo podía creer ,entró en estado de shock y se desmayó.**_

_**-Chica, despierta. Vamos.- Ella escuchó la voz de un enfermero y una ambulancia. Después, ella abrió los ojos- Gracias a Dios, estás bien. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?**_

_**- Sarah... Sarah Jane Baker. Tengo 12 años. ¿Qué...? ¿Dónde estoy?- Ella gimió y cerró los ojos. Al instante, recordó el accidente- ¡MIS PADRES!- Ella se levantó rápidamente. **_

_ **-Lo siento, Sarah. Tus padres han fallecido.**_

_**Ella sintió un hueco en su corazón. Esto no podía estar pasando.**_

_**-No...- Ella intentó hablar pero sus lágrimas la ahogaron.**_

_**-Tienes que tomar declaración con la policía, Sarah.- Le exigía .**__** ¿Cómo podía exigir a una niña de 12 años que declarase por la muerte de sus padres?**_

_**Ella no podía pensar en ese momento, algo le decía que tenía que escapar. Al instante, ella corrió y se adentró al bosque, sin hacer caso al enfermero que le gritaba.**_

_**No paró de correr ni un solo momento. Ella llevaba ya diez minutos corriendo y sintió que sus piernas se entumecían y sus pulmones ardían. Sin embargo, ella no vio una gruesa raíz de un árbol en suelo y se cayó.**_

_**Ella no podía soportarlo, se acurrucó en una bola y comenzó a llorar. De repente, escuchó el ruido de una rama rompiéndose y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Lo que descubrió daba mucho miedo.**__**Había un hombre junto a ella.**_

_**Sin embargo, este hombre tenía la cara blanca y sin rasgos faciales. Él era muy alto, más de lo normal, y de su espalda salían tentáculos negros. Lleva un traje negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Ella lo reconoció por las historias que contaban sus amigos.**_

_**-Slender...- Susurró ella con miedo. **_

_**Ella nunca creyó en esa leyenda y ahora lo tenía delante de sus narices. Sabía lo que él hacía: tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse, controlar la mente y secuestra a niños para devorar sus almas.**__**Rápidamente se alejó de él e intentó huir.**_

_**-Sarah Jane...- Susurró Slender. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Pero había otra pregunta más importante.¿Cómo demonios hablaba si no tenía boca?**_

_**Ella caminó hacia atrás para no perder de vista a Slender pero sintió que un árbol la acorraló. Él se acercó peligrosamente a ella.**_

_**-Por favor... No me hagas daño.- Suplicó ella.**_

_**-¡SARAH JANE!- Escuchó al enfermero y Slender desapareció. Ella no entendía nada.**_

* * *

Pasaron los días y ella acabó en un orfanato. Fue a consultas con diferentes doctores. Ella se dio cuenta de que Slender no era real, era un juego de niños. Todo fue producto de la conmoción que sufrió por el accidente.

O eso creía ella.

Ella se mudó a otra ciudad con sus padres adoptivos. Conoció a mucha gente con sus gustos y se acabó acostumbrando a su nueva familia. Al cumplir los 18 años, ella comenzó a estudiar una carrera universitaria.

Con 23 años tuvo que volver a su antiguo pueblo. Ella estaba entusiasmada porque había superado lo de sus padres y quería volver a ver a viejos amigos.

El viaje en coche fue largo pero no fue insoportable. Al llegar, encontró a sus amigos Sheldon y Margaret esperándola y se abrazaron. Pasaron el día charlando sobre que Margaret y Sheldon habían comenzado una relación. La verdad es que hacían buena pareja.

Finalmente, fue a su antigua casa llena de recuerdos. Sin embargo, la vivienda tenía una sorpresa para ella en el gran salón. Al entrar al salón, ella se horrorizó. La pared estaba llena de sangre pero no se veía ningún cuerpo. Ella pudo ver claramente que habían escrito un mensaje en la pared. Un mensaje que comenzó la mayor pesadilla de Sarah Jane:

_ "Nunca olvido a mis víctimas, Sarah Jane. - Slender"_

* * *

¿Qué os parece? ¡COMENTAD! Si tenéis sugerencias, avisad . ¡Allons-y!


	2. ¿Crees que me olvidaría de ti?

Esas palabras en la pared. Ella creyó que él estaba en su imaginación pero ahora él iba a por ella. Iba a matarla.

De repente, ella sintió que la temperatura de la habitación había bajado mucho y sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Ella sabía que era él y no paraba de temblar. Se giró lentamente, esperando ver a Slender, como hace 11 años...

Era un gato.

Sarah Jane se asustó por un estúpido gato. Ella se sintió la persona más idiota del mundo y cuando se dio cuenta, el gato estaba delante de ella y le miraba fijamente.

El gato era mono: tenía el pelo negro, menos el de la barriga y sus patas, que eran de color blanco, y sus ojos eran azules.

-Hola, pequeño...- Susurró Sarah Jane y acarició al gato.

El gato comenzó a lamer su mano y ella lo cogió en sus brazos. Era tan adorable, pero de pronto, se dio cuenta de que seguían en el salón, con el mensaje de la pared.

- Será mejor que me vaya a un hotel...- Susurró para sí misma.

Salió rápidamente del salón con el gato en sus brazos y, por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio: Slender.

Primer pensamiento de Sarah Jane: correr a toda pastilla sin mirar atrás. Eso fue lo que hizo.

Corrió hasta el coche, se sentó y miró por la ventana. No vio nada. A lo mejor era su imaginación, pero ella estaba angustiada con el mensaje en la casa. El gato comenzó a lamerle la mejilla y la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Parece que estamos solos tú y yo, ¿eh, pequeño?- Susurró y puso el coche en marcha.

Condujo hasta el pequeño hotel del pueblo pero aún seguía pensando en Slender. ¿ De verdad era Slender? ¿Nunca se olvidó de ella? ¿Quería matarla como en las leyendas?

Al salir del coche, observó el hotel. No estaba en muy buen estado pero por nada del mundo se iba a quedar en su antigua casa. Entró al hotel y el gato la siguió hasta el vestíbulo.

-Buenos días. Necesito una habitación, ¿hay alguna libre?- Dijo Sarah Jane educadamente.

-Sí, un momento.- Dijo la recepcionista mientras miraba las llaves- Aquí tiene. Es la llave de la habitación n º 3. Espero, que disfrute.

Sarah Jane pagó su estancia y habló con ella. La recepcionista se llamaba Emma y tenía 28 años. Estaba a punto de estudiar dibujo pero no pudo por la situación económica de la familia. Por ello, tuvo que encargarse del hotel.

-¿Y este pequeñín?- Preguntó Emma por el gato.

-Bueno, me lo acabo de encontrar. Creo que lo llevaré al veterinario para saber si tiene buena salud y me lo quedaré.

-Oh, es monísimo. ¿Tiene nombre?

-No. No se me ha ocurrido ninguno.

¿Qué te parece Finn?

-¿Finn? Me gusta. Bueno, voy a la habitación y descansaré un rato. Adios.

-Adios.

Sarah Jane y Finn subieron hasta su habitación. Estaba en buen estado y desde la ventana, se veía el mar.

Se sentía muy cansada y comenzó a buscar en su maleta. Se puso su pijama: una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones cortos de cuadros rojos.

Se tumbó en la cama y Finn se acurrucó con ella. Rápidamente, se quedó dormida sin taparse con las mantas y sin deshacer la cama.

* * *

De repente, se vio en el bosque y se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando. Algo le llamó la atención a Sarah Jane: una niña de unos 12 años. Ella se dio cuenta de que era ella misma de pequeña, cuando tenía esa edad, y se fijo que la ropa era la misma del accidente.

Siguió a la pequeña y vio cuando Slender se acercó a ella y apareció el enfermero buscándola. Entonces, Slender desapareció como en el accidente.

Ella vio otra vez a Slender y decidió seguirle. "Al fin y al cabo, es un sueño. No me pasará nada." Pensó ella.

Lo vio entre los árboles y casi no podía distinguirlo de ellos. Ella pensó que ese era su método para cazar a los niños. Entonces, Slender desapareció.

Ella siguió andando por el bosque, le gustó el paisaje oscuro pero misterioso a la vez.

-Sarah Jane.- Escuchó un susurró detrás de ella, se giró y vio a Slender. Ella hizo un pequeño grito.

-Es solo un sueño.- Dijo ella riéndose- Eres producto de mi imaginación. ¿Cómo demonios hablas?

-No vengo de tu imaginación.- En ese instante, la rodeó con sus tentáculos y la levantó del suelo. Un tentáculo rodeó su cuello y comenzó a estrangularla- ¿Crees que me olvidaría de ti?

Sarah Jane no podía respirar y estaba muy asustada. Su mirada se centraba en la cara sin rastro faciales pero su vista comenzó a desvanecerse...

Ella abrió los ojos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama y se había despertado junto a Finn. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba tapada con las mantas y ella estaba segura de que ni siquiera había deshecho la cama.

En su mente rondaba la misma frase una y otra vez:

"¿Crees que me olvidaría de ti?"

* * *

Vale, pensé que estaría bien seguir con la historia y decidí hacer este capítulo. Espero que comentéis. ALLONS-Y!


End file.
